The present invention is directed toward a wipes dispenser and more particularly, toward a wipes dispenser that may be worn about a person's wrist.
People, in general and parents in particular, often find themselves in need of a wipe or moist towelette. For instance, when dining in a restaurant, a child's face and hands may need to be wiped before and/or after the meal. Adults, as well, may find that they need a moist towelette at a restaurant. Also, when a person is changing a child's diaper, wipes are indispensable. Furthermore, when changing a diaper, it is helpful to have both hands free without having to open a wipes container, which usually requires both hands. Also, a person's hands and face may need to be cleaned when a sink is not readily available such as in a car, in a store, or when using public transportation.
Presently, wipes are available in small, portable pliable packages that fit within a bag or a purse. Wipes are also available in larger plastic containers. However, the larger containers are rather bulky, do not fit well in a bag, and are otherwise not easily transportable and conveniently available.
Several patents have addressed the problem of making wipes convenient to use and carry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,839 to Helfer-Grand discloses a dispenser for pre-moistened towelettes. The dispenser includes a compartment that houses a plurality of towelettes that may be dispensed through an opening located in the dispenser. The dispenser may be worn around a person's wrist. However, this dispenser appears to be rather bulky when worn about a person's wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,889 to Taylor et al. discloses a facial tissue dispenser worn about a person's wrist where the tissues are dispensed through an opening in the dispenser. However, this dispenser also appears to be rather bulky and may be somewhat cumbersome to wear about a person's wrist.
Therefore, a need exists for a wipes dispenser that may be easily and unobtrusively worn about a person's wrist and that may be easily and conveniently used.